Fred's love
by hatten3
Summary: A shy girl who falls in love in with Fred, till the very end
1. Chapter 1

As I entered the 6th year of my schooling I felt like something was about to happen. We had a new teacher and I had passed my OWLS which meant I wouldn't be kicked out of Hogwarts for at least one more year. Plus I was finally getting pass my shyness, it had taken me 6 whole years to make some friends. I don't talk to people very often, I keep to myself, and I was afraid of doing far too many things to be interesting. But I was planning on doing something this year, something meaningful, something amazing, something…but what? I didn't have any ideas. I thought about trying out for quidditch, but then I remembered I was afraid of flying. Then I thought I could be the one to get all the house points by answering questions in class and showing my skills. But then I remembered I usually didn't know the right answer and my wand skills weren't as good as most. I would find something to do, but what? I don't know yet, I guess it will just have to find me.

I walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor Table. I didn't belong here, I wasn't brave, the sorting hat must have thought I was just a big joke for everyone to laugh at. I must be. I looked down the table. I could see Neville, Seamus, Harry, Ron, Hermonie, and the Twins, Fred and George. They were all great people but I never really talked to them but I enjoyed watching the twins, especially Fred. He was funny, cute, tall and popular with everyone. He could get basically any girl he wanted. He had talked to me once last year in Charms. He couldn't find his quill and asked to borrow mine. When he gave it back I placed it in my bag and I haven't used it again. I know, that sounds weird but he was so cute!

The first years were sorted and joined their own tables and the feast began. In the first few weeks of school I tried to talk to more people and learn more in class but I still hadn't found that single thing that was going to be important but I was looking. Our new teacher was a complete nightmare, Umbridge was her name. She didn't let us use magic and her form of detention was cruel. I had heard rumors of a group starting up. I secret club headed by the oh so famous Harry Potter and that he would teach us how to duel and fight. This what I needed. This is what ive been looking for. Yes, I would join and learn how to be brave. How to be important.

I headed down to the Hogs Head to go to the meeting of this. I got to the door of the Hog's Head and stopped. I was scared. I heard a lot of voices of people I've seen but never talked to. What was I going to give to this group? Nothing. "Heading in?" I heard his voice and it made my heart skip a beat. I turned to see him, and his brother following close behind but everything around him was blurry to me. All I saw was Fred. "Oh, yeah I defiantly am going in" I tried to muster a brave face, like I was going to go in and run the place until I dropped my bag and everything fell out. "Oh, great" I dropped my head so he couldn't see my blushing. I fell to my knees and quickly tried to gather my things. Fred bent down and started to help. He smiled kindly as he handed me my parchment and quills. "You're in my year right?" he asked as we stood up. "Yeah, been there the whole time" Fred laughed, "yeah sorry, I just haven't really noticed you before" "yeah, I know. I rather shy." "it's ok ,we are all friends here" He opened the door and let me in. He signed his name and I signed right after him. "come sit by me and my brother" he waved his hand towards a bench near the back. I smiled and sat next to him. I could feel him next to me. It was the moment I was waiting for. This is what I was waiting for. Harry started talking and my time had come.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred and I had become great friends through the DA. We would walk to meetings together, and pair up for practice. It was blooming to be a great friendship. I was becoming scared that I was going to be put into the friends zone and that I had doomed myself there because I was too shy to show him my true feelings.

We were in a meeting and Harry was beginning to teach us how to make a Patronus. I was having a tough time in finding a memory happy enough to make one. I didn't have a good childhood and my years here weren't the worse but they weren't that happy. But then Fred winked at me from across the room. I knew what I was going to use. The past few weeks of my life have been the happiest I have been in as long as I remember. We lay out at the lake, I watched him play quidditch, I watched him sell his joke shop products to all the younger kids. He had got me to skip class with him and to not do my homework. He made me free and happy. He was my memory; he was my perfectly happy memory. I yelled loudly and a beautiful and glowing giraffe came running out of the end of my wand. It was prefect and stood above everyone. I laugh; of course my patronus was a giraffe. I shook my head as the giraffe disappeared. Everyone stared at me in awe, no one else had done it yet. Fred glanced at me and smiled. But it was a different look then all the rest. It was caring. I wanted to run to him and hug him, but I didn't. He would think I was weird or something would happen. I practice my patronus some more and everytime to got brighter. When Harry calls the end of the meeting, Fred walked over to me and bowed.

"What was that for?" I questioned.

"I am in the presence of a master and yours would be a giraffe. freak" he smiled.

"I just had a good memory"

"What was it?" he smiled, bumping my shoulder playfully.

"No, its…well it's embarrassing." "Why? Just tell me" "No, you'll think it's weird" "well now I need to know darling. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me…."

Fred kept this up till we got back to the common room. Everyone else went up to their rooms. But me and Fred went to sit by the low burning fire.

"Are you gonna tell me?" Fred said for about the hundredth time.

"Why do you want to know?" I sighed. "Why don't you want to tell me?" Fred said seriously, for once. "I told you. Its gonna make everything weird and I can't do that to myself. My memory will go away." "Is it about me?" He leaned in closer. "Maybe….yeah, it is. Nothing specially, just everything. Fred." I looked into his eyes, "you have made these past few weeks the best of my life and I cant lose that."

Fred reached out to grab my hand. "I can't lose you either. I am quite proud to be your memory. Wanna know something?" He whispered. "what?" "you were mine as well." He kiss me on my cheek. "We should sleep though." I just nodded, I couldn't talk. Something had changed between us. Something was different. And I loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

let's go, just me and you. he whispered softly in my ear. his voice tickled my neck and made me giggle. he grabbed my hand and led me out the door and we were off into the night. I had no idea where we were head and for once I didn't care. I was with him and that is what matter. he led me down the broom storage and wink at me as he opened the door. I looked inside, frightened at what he was thinking of doing. "you can't expect me to get on that thing." I whispered, not wanting anyone to find us and ruin the night. Fred didn't say anything, he just smiled and pulled out a broom. "get on" he said kindly. I stood and shook my head, "I can't. I've never been on one. I'll surely fall." "no you won't, I'll catch you." I took a deep breath and climbed on. Fred pulled my hands around him and said, "hold on tight, I don't want to lose you." he pushed off hard and we were flying.  
>we flew to the middle of the quidditch field. "what are you up to?" I asked. "I just wanted to be with you." he smiled. "why? weren't you having a good time?." "oh of course I was but you weren't." "I don't matter, let's go back. you matter, you matter a lot to me." fred's face was very serious, "don't ever say you don't matter, you have made a great change in me. you make me think, you make me care. I am a better person because of you. I care about you very much." I was speechless, what did this mean? we spent the next three hours just sitting and talking, talking about nothing and everything. he showed me all the stars and what he had named them. nothing in the world mattered as long as we stayed on this field. voldemort could never touch us as all as we stayed right here. but as the sun began to rise we quickly stuck back into the tower. Fred kissed my cheek as I left to go to my room.<p>

I had never been this confused in my entire life. the next few weeks didn't help at all. Fred and I were nearly inseparable. one day after the da we walked passed a young boy sitting and crying on a bench. "what's wrong?" Fred asked as he crouched down next to the boy. he held out his hand to see words cut into his hand. "oh we can fix that." Fred smiled and pulled out his wand. after the boy's cuts were healed Fred pulled out a couple puking pimples. "here take these for your next umbridge class." "thanks!" the boy took them and ran off. "that was sweet", I smiled. Fred and i started walking again until we heard the screeching voice of none other than herself, umbridge. Fred grabbed my hand as we turned around. "detention for the both of you!" she yelled. I squeezed Freds hand. "tomorrow after class, great hall". and she turned to leave. "we best get back" I said.

the next day fred and I went to detetion and when we left both of your hands read "I will not walk the halls at night" in bloody cuts. "I'll fix that as soon as we get back to the common room". Fred looked at my hand, "I'm sorry" he looked at me. "it's not your fault", I felt bad for him. he shouldn't blame himself, he could do nothing wrong.

we made it back to the common room where Fred and George discussed umbridge and how they would get back at her. George said, "Fred I think this is the end of our academic career". fred smiled. "I think I agree with you brother". I stayed silent, this would mean that he would leave me here. i would be alone again, I didn't want to think about it. I'm going to sleep, I stood up and left. Fred barely noticed he was too busy planning his grand escape. the next couple days I was very quiet even around Fred.

by the third day he began to notice. "what's wrong?" he asked as we sat out by the lake. "nothing, why would you ask?" "you've just been very sad lately. something is wrong." I looked into his eyes, he knew me too well. how did I let this happen? "it's just, you're leaving….hogwarts." I wanted to say me but it slipped away. "i have, i don't belong here. I belong at a joke shop, you know this." "I know, it's silly really." "if it makes you sad it's not silly. look, I'm sorry. I know I'm leaving you here. I want you to come with but you need to finish school and go on and be successful and find someone who deserves you."  
>"you deserve me, you deserve more than me!" I broke, I couldn't hold it in anymore. he needed to know I needed to tell him. I started crying I was so mad. "I love you Fred and I need you. and you're abandoning me. you're leaving me."<p>

fred grabbed me and looked into my eyes. "I love you too but this is for the best. I wish it could be different. but I'm not the one for you, I can never be the one for you. I'm sorry."

I stood up, "fine then goodbye!" and I wanted to storm off but i just stared at him.  
>"this isn't goodbye, this is see you later". he tried to smile but he was holding back tears as I turned and left him sitting by himself at the edge of that lake.<br>I didn't speak to him for the next week. he would stare at me in class and try to talk to me at meals but I couldn't talk, I could barely look at him without crying. I knew soon he would disappear and be gone forever.

we were sitting in the great hall for an exam. I didn't care anymore and just looked down at my empty paper. Fred and George were both missing. umbridge stood at the front and watched the students like a hawk. until there were loud bangs coming from outside the doors. umbridge stepped down and walking quickly towards them. the doors flew open and Fred and George were flying in on Brooms and dropped fireworks everywhere. i stood and watched Fred flying around. he was smiling and laughing. this was it, this is the last time. at least he was happy, that is what mattered. as they dropped the last of their fireworks they led all the students to the court yard. Fred was searching the crowd and i knew he was looking for me. I stepped back into the shadows so he could not see me. a tear fell down my face as George slapped him on the back and they turned to fly off into the distance. "bye Fred" I whispered to myself and walked back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked slowly back up to my room. When i arrived a small hand written letter sat upon my pillow. "_my very best friend"_ it read on the front of it. I sat down on my bed and opened the letter. It was very short, "_my love, today i am leaving you. But i want you to be happy. Please finish school and settle down with a nice young man who can provide for you. I wish things could be different. But they cant, im sorry. Forever yours, Fred weasley."_

I started to cry. I lay down and closed my curtains and cried for hours. Once i had used up all of my tears i laid in silence. I heard the other girls come in, laughing and talking about the weasley's grand escape. I wanted to cry more, but i couldn't. I dont know how long it took but eventually i fall asleep. I woke very early the next day and dressed in silence. I crept down the stairs and out of the castle. I needed to think. I walked the distance around the lake thinking about fred and what the next year would bring me without him. I wanted to be happy for him. Fred would always be apart of me but my journey at the moment would not have him in it.

After school let out i made the long journey back to london with my parents. I told them about fred, not him leaving, but the good things. I pretended as he was still in school and i would see him the following year. They were happy to see i had made such a good friend, and a handsome one at that. Summer was going quite fine. I worked in my father's camera shop just for something to do.

The next school year nothing exciting happened in the school but outside it things got much worse. Attacks on muggles became a frequent event and most people now were being to believe that in face voldemort was making his comeback. The school year was coming to a close, but there have been more rumors that dumbledore has been gone from the school. This worried me and everyone around me. One night, most of gryffindor was still awake in the common room begin to study for exams when there was yelling coming from within the castle. The members of the da were the first to stand. We ran through the halls and down to the great hall were a group of deatheaters were fighting with members of the order of the phoenix. I saw harry potter run out of the castle on to the grounds but i stayed and fought. We soon pushed the deatheaters out of the castle where the order took over completely. Us, da members, ran outside when we heard more yelling. Around to the side under the astrometry tower we saw a figure laying on the ground. We all walked toward it until we saw who it was. Dumbledore laid broken on the ground. The rest of the school soon joined us out on the lawn. No one knew what happened or what would happen next. The next few days were rough. All exams were cancelled, which meant i was done. I was a graduate. But it wasn't a happy time, for anyone. I wrote fred, told him what had happen and that i missed him very much. But i never got a response. It angered me, i stopped writing and tried to forget him. I needed to move on. I hated him, and i left hogwarts never wanting to return because of all the memories. Everywhere i went there i saw fred. I needed to escape him.

I left hogwarts and basically all of the wizarding world. I still was a witch but i lived in the middle of london in the muggle world, with my parents. I still worked with my father. Everything was calm.

One day i was working in the shop below our flat. It was strange. I saw far too many people in cloaks passing by. I was nervous but i didnt say anything. I went along with my work. I headed to the back of the store and my father was up front when i heard the door bell ring as it opened. Men's voices filled the air. "hello how may i help you?" my father said.

"we need to see your daughter." one of the men said.

"i dont think that will happen" "oh i will be the judge of that...Aveda kedavra!"

i heard my father drop to the floor. I clasped my hand over my mouth. I couldnt think, who were these people. I ran up the stairs to get my mom. I heard the men coming up the stairs. My mom was in her bedroom reading. "we need to go. Right now" i yelled bursting into the room.

She stood up only to get hit in the chest with a green flash. She dropped to the ground. I turned around to face the attackers.

"we are here to collect you miss" one of them smiled.

"how about not" and i disapparitied. I thought of going to the joke shop, I saw it, and kept going. I ended up at a field where I once went with my parents. I fell to the ground. This couldn't be true. What just happened? I am alone.

I laid in the field for hours, until the sun was setting and bugs began to bother me. I got up and went back to disapparitied. I found myself back outside my father's shop. I pulled out my wand and stepped slowly inside. I wasn't sure if there would still be people here. My parent's bodies were missing. They must have moved them so no one would know. I felt a cringe in my heart knowing I would never be able to bury them. "I'm sorry" I whispered at the picture of them hanging on the wall. "I couldn't save you"

I opened the shop the next day, I had learned to move on quickly. Life went on. I smiled and greeted customers all day.

Right as I went to turn off the open sign Kingsley and Madeye Moody walked into the shop. I was caught by surprise.

"hello?" I said, very confused.

"Hello, Isabella" Kingsley nodded his head toward me.

"Hey there" I waved awkwardly. I didn't know why they were standing in my shop.

"We know what happened today" Moody said quietly, "We are very sorry."

"Thank you, sir" I said, starting to clean up.

"We came here today to see if you wanted to join the Order." Kingsley just boldly said. I was taken aback. I slowly put down the broom I had against the counter.

"Well, that's quite a question." I laughed not knowing what other response to have.

"I'm sorry to bring this upon you so suddenly after yesterdays events, but we need you. We need as many people as we can get." Kingsley said kindly.

"No, no. It's perfectly fine." I looked around the room. I saw the pictures of my parents and myself. I saw how happy we were. I knew I needed to join, to save people since I was too weak to save my own parents.

Moody started "If you need time-" "Yes, I'll do it" "You sure?"

"Yes, lets go. I just need to grab some things."

"Oh of course."

I ran around my room grabbing clothes and anything I might need. I ran back downstairs and passed all the pictures. I stopped quickly and grabbed my favorite and threw it in my bag.

"Ready?" Kingsley asked.

"Let's go." I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

We hugged for a long time. I couldnt let him go. I never wanted to be away from him again. Why did i stay away for so long? Why have i totured myself and him like this? When i finally let go we stepped back and stared into each other's eyes. George said, "ill leave you two to talk." And stepped down the stairs. "Hi", i finally said breathlessly. "Hello," fred smiled. His face had aged very much from the carefree boy i knew in school. This war was taking a toll on everyone. Plus his own brother had been wounded in the fighting. But now, he seemed relieved, like something had been worrying him for quite some time.  
>"I didnt know what happened to you." He said, his voice wasnt angry, it was calm. "I listened every time i could to the list of the dead hoping and praying never to hear your name. Why did you leave me alone like this?" his brown eyes were full of tears. he ran his hand along my cheek.<br>"I never left you, you left me". My eyes started to swell. I hated crying in front of him, it was embrassing. I pulled away from him, turning to wipe my eye.  
>"I know, im sorry." He grabbed my hand. "That was one of the worse day of my life. Why did you come here? After so long?"<br>"i heard you, on potterwatch" i laughed, i didnt know why it was funny but it was the first time i had laughed for a long time. "i had to come see you. I had to make sure you were ok" i looked up at him and smiled. I had missed his eyes, his voice, his smell.  
>"im so glad you did" he pulled me into another hug and held me tightly to his body. "I miss you" I clutched the back of his shirt and laid my head on his chest. we stood there until footsteps came up the stairs. "well, I'm glad to see you two haven't thrown anything at each other" George joked as he made it to the top. Fred let go of me and blushed. I just smiles and look around at all of the shop. "so how are things going here?" I asked. "well a lot of people aren't too fond of coming to diagon ally these days, but we've been doing fine. we live right at the top" he pointed up the other set of stairs. "where have you've been living?" George asked. "well, I didn't with my parents for a bit but then..." my voice trailed off. "what? what happened?" Fred rushed back to my side. "oh, well they were killed, by deatheaters." "oh my izzie; I'm sorry" George and Fred both hugged me tight. "it's been a while so I'm ok, I've been working with the order; well I was until it stopped. so I've been moving around a lot. haven't had much of a home for a while" I said. "live here! with us!" Fred slapped his hand on the railing. "yeah we have an extra room" George smiled as Fred's smiled lowered a little. "oh yeah of course, the guest room is always open" he grabbed my bag and started to walk up the stairs. we got to the top, he pointed to the right, "this is George's room, and that's mine" he pointed to the room down the hall and to the left. we walked down past his room, where he pointed out the bathroom and finally we made it to the guest room. it was a small room with a bed, desk and chair. it wasn't much but it was nice.<p>

within a week we had moved all of my things from the flat to their home above the shop. fred and I had gone to the roof and sat looking at the stars. As we talked about the two years that had separated us but the passion between us was the same as it was before. i fell right back in love with him as I was before. I had no reservations; I was completely comfortable with him. we didn't talk of the final days of our sixth year. I knew Fred felt terrible and Fred knew that I didn't want him too.  
>I didnt know what was going to happen, but i wasnt worrying about that. We were together and nothing could pull us apart.<br>I spent most of my time down in the shop with the twins. But i wasnt allowed to go out much anymore. There were frequent raids from the ministry looking for mudbloods and harry potter but i was hidden in the attic for those. The raids worried fred very much, his whole life could be ruined in one fatal swoop of the ministry if they were to find me.  
>Fred, George and I spent evenings together, having dinner, listening to potterwatch and talking. Their mother was begging for them to come back home. George had decided to go home for the day to visit and calm her down. Fred and I stayed at the shop.<br>we closed up for the night and headed upstairs. we had dinner together, sitting across from each other I stared at him as he laughed and made jokes. I just sat and smiled. I could just picture us, just like this, at a home of our own. the outside world meant nothing. we would just be us and in our world we would perfectly happy and content. we moved to the living room to listen to potterwatch. I sat on the couch where Fred sat next to me. he stretched his arms back and on to the back of the couch. "smooth" I whispered as his hand rested down on my shoulder. "I know, there's no need to remind me" fred's smiled glistened in the dim light. I turned and looked at him. "aren't you suppose to kiss me now?" "yeah I guess that's what most people would do in this situation." he said as he leaned in right as his lips were just touching mine he began to tickle me. I kicked and screamed as i fall to the floor. I had pulled Fred down with me. we laid side by side catching our breathe. "not funny" I said short of breathe. "I would beg to differ" he smiled pushing himself up on to this elbow. he leaned in and finally his lips connected with mine and we kissed. he pulled his face back. "you are so beautiful" he said, as he played with my long brown hair. "nothing compared to you" I said running my fingers along his cheek. he picked me up and carried me into his room where we continued to make out. soon we just laid together talking about nothing and everything. what we wanted to do with the rest of our lives, what we were to do when the war was over, and where we wanted to be. i curled into his chest as we talked. fred wrapped his arms around me. i ran my fingers over his muscles as i listened to fred's stories.  
>we soon heard George coming back up the stairs. he opened the door to the room surprised to see me in there with Fred. "oh hello" he blushed "you two were busy while I was gone" Fred threw a pillow at him "what did you want?" he yelled laughing. "oh well mum says hello and that you should come say hello soon." "you couldn't tell me this in the morning?" fred asked. "nope" George smiled and closed the door. "sorry about him" Fred rubbed the back of his head. "it's ok, I should be going to sleep anyways" I yawned and got up. "see you later" I said as I left the room.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I fell into my bed, I stared at the ceiling. I fell into that dream stage; I pictured me and Fred back by the lake at Hogwarts. We just sat there, together. The in two years we have been apart things in the world only got worse. Voldemort had made his comeback. Dumbledore had died and Harry Potter was being blamed, and now he was missing. Nothing was the same. I had finished my schooling but instead of joining society I joined the order of the phoenix. This was not how I thought my life was going to go. Where would it take me next? All I could hope for was Fred. Being with him. Sharing in his joy, happiness, sadness, worry and love. I thought was very possible direction of my life and Fred was always there. He completed me. He was my life now. But then I heard a large bang from below. My door flew open and George and Fred ran into my room. "We have to go; I think they know you are here." Fred held out his hand, I leaped to grab it and we were off. We were engulfed in the black darkness. We ended up on a hillside. "Well this is a first" Fred said. "What?" George and I said at once. "I've never brought a girl home before, mum will be so proud" Fred smiled. His eyes were cold though. "I'm not really properly dress" i looked down at my over sized shirt and socks. "That's ok, we have some clothes" George pulled out a rucksack and handed me some pants and shoes.  
>We headed down the hill; I didn't see the house until we passed through a barrier. A short little red hair woman ran out the door. "Fred! George! Why are you here? Oh I'm so happy to see you Fred!" she pulled him down to her for a hug. "Hi mum, good to see you too" George said. "Oh hush, I just saw you" she glared at him, "and hello, good to see you" she smiled kindly at me, "I am glad to see you are alright. You had a lot of people worried." she was scolding me; molly was a mum to many in the order. "I'm sorry, it seemed to be safer" "well that's quite alright, so why have you come?" she asked her sons. "Ministry. I think they knew she was with us" george pointed back at me. "oh, i see. Well welcome. Come in. We were just talking"<br>We went in and were greeted by a large amount of people including most of the order. We sat and discussed what was going on and what we had heard.  
>Molly had pulled fred away from the group, as people began to leave. I continued to sit at the table and observed the room.<br>"ready for bed?" fred asked me as he walked back into the room. "oh yes, where am i sleeping?" "with me" fred smiled. I blushed and followed him up the stairs. George had gone to the top in ron's room who was currently with harry and hermonie. Fred led me to his room, where two beds were set up. There were boxes kept in the corner. "pick one, theyre basically the same" fred smiled. I laid down on the closest to myself. Fred came over to my bed, "move over" he laughed. I slid over to one side as he sat down on the edge. "whats wrong?" i kneeled behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "i thought we wouldnt get out of there" he said quietly "it scared me, i thought i was going to lose you again"  
>"fred," i sat down on the bed and pulled his shoulders so he was looking at me. "i will never leave you"<br>Fred smiled, and started to lean in close to me. I watched his eyes close as he got closer to me. I closed mine and felt his lips touch mine. We kept ourselves connected as he turned completely around and laid over me. I pulled at his shirt until he separated his lips from mine. I tugged at the bottom and lifted it over his head. He was very pale but his muscles had grown since ive been gone. He slipped his legs between mine and pulled me up towards him so i was sitting on his lap. He pulled my shirt off to reveal my bra. "very pretty" he muttered as he kissed my neck slowly moving down to my collar bone. I pulled at his zipper and began to pull off his pants. "you sure?" he asked  
>"yes, right now is the time" he stopped and stood up. "where are you going?" I slammed my hands down on the bed and lifted myself up. "hang on you," he pulled out his wand and sent a muffliato spell at the door. "my family doesn't need to hear this" he smiled and leaped at me on the bed. he was on his knees, his pants had fallen to the floor. he tugged at my jeans and undid the zipper. he pulled my legs up on his shoulders and yanked my jeans right off. he laid back on top of me. "so, before we well you know" he said as he raised his eyebrows. "what?" I asked. "well I need to know. what do you think of me as?" "you don't think this is a big hint?" I pointed to us basically completely naked. "well yes but I want you to say it, just so everything is clear"<br>"Fred weasley, I love you, I have for a long time. I don't know where this will take us in ten years but for right now I am perfectly and absolutely happy right here. with you. I guess I would consider you as my boyfriend, if and only if, you want to be." "good, that is exactly what I wanted to hear. I love you, I'd love to be your boyfriend, I'd love to be with you forever" he kissed me like never before. It was a once in a lifetime kiss that only true love has. we were connected to together for the rest of the night. it was beautiful and perfect.  
>after I laid wrapped in his arms until the morning sun ran across our faces. "morning my sweet" he smiled as I rubbed my eyes and turned away from the sun. "no" I said "no?" he seemed confused. "yes, no. I refuse for it to be morning. everything is too perfect right here. the day will just ruin it"<br>"nothing will ruin us" he smiled. he sat up with me and kissed my forehead. "I love you" "I love you too" I said not being able to contain my happiest.  
>we joined the family downstairs for breakfast, holding hands under the table like small children. That night we listened to potterwatch and I knew that this wonderful escape we had made you could not last forever.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

And it wouldn't. By the next week things had gotten much worse in the world. The deatheaters were attacking more often but voldemort was nowhere to be seen.  
>one morning Fred and I arrived back to the burrow to hear stories of Ron, Harry and Hermione had broke into Gringotts and stole something of voldemort's. Fred and George had never been happier or prouder or their little brother. "He learned from the best" Fred smiled.<p>

Within a few hours things had changed. Order members started to arrive saying that the final battle was about to happen at none other than Hogwarts. Molly and Arthur had left early to meet up with other members while Fred, George, Ginny and I left right away to hogsmeade to be let into Hogwarts. Fred and I held hands the entire time, knowing soon we would be separated. We made it into the castle and met with the DA, Harry, Ron and Hermione. The rest of the order was soon behind us. We waited in the room of requirements until Harry arrived back with news of the castle.

All of a sudden Percy had arrived. Fred and George both went to greet their brother. Fred soon returned to my side. Harry arrived back saying that we were to fight and to meet in the great hall. I couldn't move. When we left this room everything would be different. I was scared. Fred stayed with me till everyone but Ginny had gone. "It'll be ok my love" he said placing his hand on my cheeks. "I love you" "I love you too" I said and we ran to the great hall leaving Ginny behind us. 

All the students gathered in the great hall. Fred and I stood along with his brothers, George and Percy against the wall. Kingsley was at the front talking but all I thought about was Fred. I squeezed his hand as he and George raised their hands to volunteer to lead a group. This was it, this is war. I never wanted to separate from Fred, I didn't want to have him out of my sight but I had to. I was needed with Flitwick to protect the boundaries. As scraping of benches arose from the crowd I turned to look at Fred. "Be safe" I whispered as we hugged tightly. I turned quickly so he would not see my red eyes but he caught my hand. "Wait," he said, "look at me." I turned to look at that beautiful face. He smiled and wiped the single tear running down my face. "I wanted to ask now" he managed to speak. He seemed nervous and kept looking around at everything. "If we make it out of this, I wanted to know if you would marry me?" he said quickly. He was out of breath, I could barely understand him. I placed my hands on his face and smiled. "When we do, I will." his eyes light up. This is the happiest I've seen him in ages. He lifted my hand and conjured a small elegant ring on my finger; it had an infinity symbol covered in the diamonds on it. More tears started to fall down my face. "Don't cry, I have to go now. I love you" Fred said. "I love you too, goodbye" I said "this isn't a goodbye, this is a see you later" he kissed my cheek and ran off with George. I looked around and spotted flitwick to go to the tower. We headed off and started to send spells to keep the deatheaters out. But soon enough the deatheaters had made it to the castle. Our group was still stationed at the top of the tower but we knew our job was done. We headed down the stairs to the battle. We split into many groups and headed off to separate corridors. We soon met a group of deatheaters and were fighting to stay alive.  
>A large explosion went off a couple floors below as I sent a jinx to the closest deatheaters. As he fell to the floor I noticed my ring starting to slowly vanish. It fell to the floor in a sparkling dust and soon it was completely gone. My mind stopped, it couldn't be. All I could think of was his face and a single vision of him pale and cold on the floor kept coming to my mind. I looked around, everything was in slow motion, and I see my friends fighting and flashes of lights going in every direction. I took off running. I had to find him if it killed me. I ducked and weaved through jinxed and curses. I kept my eye out for any sign of orange hair. I got to the stairs and ran as fast as I could. My legs were burning and I thought my heart was going to give out but I kept moving. I got to one floor and the dust was still settling. I knew this where he is. I ran through the dust. I threw jinx after jinx as I spotted the deatheaters. Then all of a sudden I saw a group of red headed people crouching around something. They were crying and screaming out. I walk slowly towards them. Hermione spotted me first and rushed over to me. She hugged me and said very softly, "I'm so sorry" but then Harry and Ron pulled her away. They were on a mission they didn't have time to help me at the moment. They had moved Fred into a small spot where a statue once stood. Percy had run off to find his killer. Fred's limbs were at weird angles and he had cuts all over his face. He was pale and yet so beautiful. I couldn't stop looking at him. I walked slowly over to the spot where he laid. I threw myself across his chest. What was I to do now? I would I go on? A green flash went right by my head and snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned around and stupefied the deatheaters standing there. I turned to look at him once more. I bent down and gently placed my lips on his forehead, then I stood up and I ran down the hall sending curses at anyone who could be responsible for Fred's death. I ran until a deafening voice rang through the halls. It was voldemort and he was calling off his followers. I stood still, my heart was racing. Blood was covering my front. Soon the deatheaters still alive and awake disappeared into the night. I ran back to Fred's body to find it missing. I went to the great hall and saw the students, teachers and others who have been fighting. I looked franticly for Fred and I saw him, his family surrounding him but I stood back. None of them knew what had happened only hours before and now I had no proof of it either. How could I act more upset then them. No one them truly knew what we had between us. George stood up and turned around. His face was red and covered in dust. He saw me and ran to me. I threw my arms around his shoulders. "I wasn't there. How could I have not been there?" He wept into my shoulder. I looked into his eyes. "I wasn't either. But he wasn't alone. Percy was with him." I said starting to cry again. "But I should have been there. So he knew that I loved him" George fell to his knees again. "He knew, George." I fell to the floor next to him. He grabbed my face. "Did you know that he loved you Izzy?" he asked through his tears. "Yes, George. I did. I'm just as an afraid as you, not knowing if he knew I loved him as well." "He knew darling. He did. You were his life." George hugged me. We sat on the floor, hugging.<p>

But we soon heard voices coming from outside. Everyone left to see Hagrid carrying Harry. I saw Ginny scream out. I felt her pain. I wanted to go to her but the sight of Voldemort kept me in my place. It was a long few moments but then Harry leaped out of Hagrid's arms and landed to face Voldemort. Neville had killed the snake, and Harry was in the middle of a fight with Voldemort. Then he fell. Voldemort fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

The sun was fully risen and the realization came that the war was done. It was over. Through everything that had gone on we were here. I didn't know where to go next. We had back into the Great Hall. I could feel his presence still lingering. I could hear his laughter and I could see his smile. More tears started to fall down my face. Then I felt George put his arm around my shoulders. "Hey sister" He smiled. I stared up at him. "He told me. Don't worry. Everyone knows. Even Mum kept the secret, it nearly killed her." He laughed. He set his eyes down at his brother. "He wanted you to have a family. And now, you do."

13 years later.  
>I was pulled through the wall onto the platform. The platform was a hustle and bustle of all the parents trying to make sure their children get on the train. I turned to my daughter, her red hair falling in front of her face. She had his hair and his eyes. "All ready?" I asked. "Mom this is my third year, I think I have the hang of it now." "Of course, well your cousins are joining you now. How about we find your uncle?" I said standing straight again to look for the group of red heads. "I see them!" Jaden said. She took off running through the crowd. I tried quickly to follow her. I finally saw them. George was hugging Jaden. "Hello Isabella" George hugged me as well. "Hi George, how are you?" "I'm doing well" he smiled at his son, Fred II, "he looks just like him huh?" he said as Fred II ran off with his cousins. "Yeah he really does. I'm sure he is quite proud right now" I said smiling as my eyes welled with tears. George hugged me again, "he has always been proud" he whispered in my ear. "Mom is you really crying again, I've left before!" said Jaden. "I know, I just miss you when you're gone" "go to grandma then, there's always people there" she patted my shoulder. She was always taking care of me. I laughed, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm never alone, remember what I told you?" I bent to my knees to look her in face. "Yes that my father is always watching, and loves me, and will always be with me." "With me around, we make the holey spirit, remember?" George joked. Jaden laughed, "Yes I know uncle." the whistle blew, "ok get going. Watch after Fred!" I yelled as she ran off to the train. George grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. I played with the ring resting on my finger. It was the same as the Fred had giving me that night. When I had finally gone back to my parents shop I had found it sitting in the counter. It was the last thing Fred had given me. George and I stood on the platform and watched as the train took off. It was their turn.<p> 


End file.
